This invention pertains to the field of eyeglass frames. More specifically, the invention pertains to an eyeglass frame with lenses that are interchangeable independently of each other, of the type comprising apertures for said lenses connected to each other by a bridge, as well as temples, with each of said apertures being provided at least partially on its circumference with a groove.
This type of frame thus makes it easy to vary the shade or color of the lenses as well as the magnification that they provide.
Already known in the art are eyeglass frames with lenses that are interchangeable independently of each other, notably French patent 2 686 983 which pertains to a frame device in which the lenses are held in the top part near the tenons by means of a girdle, with the lenses being maintained on the bridge side by metal hooks acting as springs which are also provided with girdles. The girdles have a constant thickness and the frame apertures for the lenses are planar. This frame exhibits a lateral gap through which the radiation can reach the eye on the side of the frame without passing partially or totally through the lens.
Also known in the art are curved lenses whose circumferences are not planar and which are positioned in front as well as on the sides of human vision. This type of lens is, for example, very popular for athletic activities because it makes it possible to filter out all of the solar rays that could reach the eyes.
The major disadvantage of the eyeglass frames with independently interchangeable lens of the prior art is that they cannot be used for holding the curved lenses that filter out all of the radiation and, therefore, do not have planar circumferences.
This invention relates to an eyeglass frame with lenses that are interchangeable independently of each other, including apertures for said lenses connected to each other by a bridge, temples extending from the frame, with each of the frame apertures being provided at least partially on its circumferences with a groove, wherein the apertures are curved and each groove at least on its circumference a deepest part and a shallowest part.
This invention also relates to eyeglasses including a frame including a pair of rims curved to generally correspond to a wearer""s facial shape, each rim having an opening, a bridge connecting the rims, and a temple arm pivotably connected to each rim, and a lens sized and shaped to releasably fit in each opening, wherein each rim has a groove sized and shaped to receive one of the lenses, each groove having a deep end portion and a shallow end portion.